


Honey, I'm Home

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Board Games, Drabble, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Prompt: Character C walks in on A and B regressing. How does C react, and how do A and B handle it?





	Honey, I'm Home

John and Sherlock were in the middle of a game of Operation, Sherlock's pacifier dangerously close to falling out of his mouth and John's blanket held close to his chest, when she walked in. "I'm home!" Molly called.

The two immediately left the game and scampered over to Molly, giving her a huge hug each. "Looks like you two went little when I left, huh?" she asked.

John and Sherlock just shrugged. They knew they wouldn't be in trouble over all this. Molly could never be mad at them for regressing. Not when she enjoyed being their Mummy so much.


End file.
